


Little Red

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Smut, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: Credence is on the run when the Wolf finds him.





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/gifts).



> Birthday gift for the very lovely Eddie.
> 
> ...I don't usually write smut btw.

It’s tradition for the rulers of Earth to grow their hair out during times of peace, and to declare war by cutting it off and sending it to their enemy. Credence has never been the ruler of anything but he grows his hair out just the same, until the black locks cascade like a waterfall down his back and all the way down to his heels. It helps him blend in among the coppice of the forest during the night as he continues to run.

He has been running from his mother since he could read the black words printed on the thin skin of his wrist, afraid that she would stop him from meeting his soulmate if he remained. If he were to follow the tradition of royalty, he would have long since cut off his hair and left it on her doorstep as a declaration; except… except he doesn’t want war, although he does perceive her as his enemy.

During his childhood, his mother showed him far more pain than love. He was never able to tell what he had done wrong, what he had done to deserve her punishments. If not for his youngest sister Modesty, he would never have been able to learn the alphabet; how to form letters into words. If not for Modesty, he would never have known that the words inked on his wrist were the source of his mother’s disgust.

The words have been comforting to him ever since, and he longs after nothing more than hearing his soulmate say them.

“Lesser men than me would snatch you up and ravish you.”

Credence falls over a root as the words he had just been thinking of - the words currently burning his skin - are said out loud. While the darkness provides cover, his sight is at a disadvantage whenever the moon disappears behind clouds or tree crowns, as it currently has. He can feel a warm substance break through the skin from where he hit his knee against the stony forest floor. His clothes have since long resembled rags more than anything else, and can therefore not offer up any protection against the forest.

“Take it easy, Little Red.”

The voice is closer now and Credence instinctively looks up. His breath hitches as he finds himself eye to eye with a man wearing a wolf skin as a cape. The man smiles and offers up a rough hand. Although he holds trust for no one but his sister, Credence finds himself accepting the offered hand. Warmth spread from his palm as they make contact, through his body, and settles around his heart as an embrace uncomparable to anything he has ever known.

“I do not know if I should trust someone that refer to me as Little Red,” Credence says as the man helps him back on his feet. His voice is soft despite the fact that his throat is dry from thirst. As his eyes are lowered to the ground to make sure he doesn’t misstep, he misses as the man’s eyes widen slightly in realisation. When their eyes meet once more, the man looks more feral than before.

The moon chooses that moment to escape the veil of clouds that had draped the forest with darkness. As the man’s face is no longer among shadows, Credence realises that he had been mistaken when he thought the man was wearing a wolf skin as a cape. There’s no telling where the man ends and the wolf begins, leading to one implication that has Credence’s heart finds its way to his throat. The man is the Wolf, the forest guardian from the old stories, the monster that eats lost children.

Credence feels as if he had never known true fear before now, yet he makes no move to run away, nor to snatch his hand back from the Wolf’s grip. Only a shaky intake of breath reveals that he feels any fear at all.

“You shouldn’t trust anyone in the forest.” The Wolf’s smile shows off his teeth; sharper than any humans. “Not even the mate of your soul.”

“I don’t-” Credence starts, but interrupts himself with a sound of pain as he puts his weight on his injured leg. “I don’t trust you,” he tries again, but the words don't come off as strong as he had intended.

“Let me help with your injury.” The Wolf ignore his protests and guides Credence to once more sit on the forest floor. It seems like a waste of energy that they stood up to begin with.

Credence can do nothing but watch as the Wolf caresses his injured leg, until the Wolf brush against his injury and he has to close his eyes because of the pain. The feeling of the blood that has run down his leg being licked away makes him force his eyes open once more. It’s an intimate sight; the Wolf is naked except for the fur around his waist and bent over Credence’s leg to lick the injury clean. One of his hands is close to Credence’s crotch, and Credence finds himself wishing it would wander closer.

He doesn’t know enough about soulmates as his mother deemed the subject taboo, and can therefore not tell if his emotions are truly his or affected by the supposed bond between them. No matter which answer rings true, he does not find it in himself to care. The Wolf is the first company that he has had in a long while, and Credence is starved for touch.

The Wolf must notice his reactions, because Credence has only a low growl as a warning before he finds himself on his back, staring up at the starry night sky. There are no falling stars for him to make any wishes, but he had never had any wishes fulfilled by stars either so it makes no difference.

“You look delicious,” the Wolf says, attracting his attention. Credence lifts his head slightly to make out the Wolf sitting between his legs, one hand on each of his bare thighs. He can see traces of his own blood around the Wolf’s mouth, but it doesn’t fill him with fear. If the Wolf wished to kill him, then surely he would already be dead?

As the Wolf’s hands slide up over the remains of his trousers and then pulls them down, any remains of logical thought disappear from his mind. He can only focus on the forest floor underneath him, the stars above him, and the sensation of the Wolf’s breath against his privates. Had any logical thought still been with him, he would have thought of himself as a sheep for sacrifice, except he wasn’t sure what kind of sacrifice he was offering.

The tranquillity of the forest is broken by his heavy breathing as the Wolf lick the length of his member. The Wolf’s tongue feels smooth against his burning skin as it teases his leaking tip. Suddenly his whole member is surrounded by wet warmth and Credence gasps brokenly at the new sensation. He is not sure what the Wolf is doing, but the sensations are overwhelming. Credence feel his body tense up for a moment, before he blacks out.

When he comes to his senses again, his trousers are settled against his hips once more and his head is resting in the Wolf’s lap.

“What… what happened?” Credence timidly asks, his voice showing signs of how dry his throat is at last.

“That, Little Red, was an act of pleasure to show my good will,” the Wolf answer, his smile kinder now than any time before but still feral around the edges.

“A show of good will would be to tell me your name,” Credence decides, unsure of what to think about what had just been done to him.

“I expect a fair exchange then.” The wolf waits for Credence to nod before continuing. “My name is Percy.”

“Credence.”

Percy smiles and moves some of Credence’s hair away from where it’s plastered against his cheek by sweat and dirt.

“Then, Credence, if you’re going to continue to run… will you do so with me?”

Credence is quiet for a moment, contemplating the offer. He is curious about what staying with his soulmate can mean, and he feels more starved for touch than ever. And if he were to be together with the Wolf, then his mother would not possibly be able to hurt him again…

“I will, on one condition,” he decides, mustering up whatever braveness he can find. You don’t ask the Wolf for favours, everyone knows this.

“What condition may that be?”

“Cut my hair. I want to declare a war.”

Percy agrees with a chuckle, and the dark yet non-threatening sound fill Credence with more warmth than anything else have so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made [art](http://havsgast.tumblr.com/image/162990782956) for it actually.
> 
> Oh, and the thing about hair and war is from this [tumblr post](http://neil-perrry.tumblr.com/post/160553908070/a-tradition)


End file.
